Cold War Era
by Terra Ashgrove
Summary: It's the Cold War, but America has no choice but to surrender after a trap set by the Russian. Based off an awesome roleplay between me and a friend. Rated T, but may change to M.
1. Chapter 1

Cold War Era

Chapter 1

_NOTE: This is NOT meant to be historically accurate! Do NOT attack me for any inaccuracies or anything of the like. This is Hetalia, after all! C:_

_Both human and country names used. This is based off an awesome roleplay. Rated T for implemented sex, cursing, and character death. _

America and Russia were in a stalemate of a war and it was causing them problems as this dragged on. No one was budging to bow down to the other. The competitions grew and things were starting to grow weary. Even though the great space race was fun, Ivan decided to end it once and for all now. If this dragged on any more, he would collapse, and he had to end it now. He and his boss talked it over, and a plan was formed. The Americans were trying to figure out their radio signals, so he decided to change it to something simple. As he did this, he had some minor bombings set in major cities so they had more incentive to listen in. The message was sent:

_"Important meeting between major Soviet leaders and Ivan Braginski set for this date…"_

And just as planned, the Americans took the bait. It was wonderful. Ivan couldn't wait to see the shock of what had happened in Alfred's eyes and then the anguish of pain on his features as he fell and writhed on the floor in pure agony. On the set date, there _were_ no real Soviet leaders, but men disguised as them. But Ivan was there with a little radio with a nice red button to hit when the time came. And it was soon… 

Alfred was excited to know that his men had finally figured out the Russian radio signal and found out the next big meeting. The minor bombings had done a number on him. There were bruises on various parts of his chest and a small bruise on the side of his forehead. After gathering up his soldiers and sending planes to a fort on the outskirts of Moscow where Ivan was waiting with a nice large army. Alfred was expecting this, and it seemed the soldiers did too. They didn't fire at the army until they were in formation and started charging. Alfred started running between American and Russian soldiers and firing only when necessary. He wasn't here for any blood except for that damn Ivan's.

Ivan heard the gunfire and a sick grin crossed his features. Wonderful. They were finally here, now it was acting time. He started talking to the "leaders" and pointing at a map with a pointer stick. That's when Alfred kicked down the door and pointed the gun at him. Ivan just looked at him innocently and said "Ivan! Call off your soldiers now! This is between me and you only!" Ivan just looked at him with a small smile.

"Me and you, America?" he asked quietly. He chuckled lightly as he just stared at him and put down the stick. He walked around the table and towards him as he said "Oh, Alfred. Didn't England teach you any better? I was so sure you could see through such an obvious trap." He took the radio out of his back pocket and hit the button. His hidden fleet of bomber planes that were hidden over the Atlantic started flying over to Washington D.C. and started bombing it. Anything that was in their sights was bombed until Ivan said into the radio "That's enough, the damage has been done."

Ivan just smiled darkly as Alfred was collapsed on the ground with blood coming out of his mouth. He was barely conscious and finally seeing what Ivan meant by "an obvious trap". Ivan just chuckled lightly as he walked over to the fallen American and flipped him over with his foot as he sang an American anthem teasingly. Alfred gritted his teeth as he looked up at him with narrowed eyes.

Ivan then pulled a form and pen out. "You know what I want from you, America, da?" he said innocently. He knelt down and stared down at him with an intense violet gaze. Alfred just kept strong and defiant as he stared up at him, even though he felt torn apart and hurt. "Will you surrender…?" he asked in a slight whisper. Alfred blinked as he looked up at him before spitting bloody saliva on his cheek. "Never! Land of the free! Home of the brave!" he said strongly before wincing in pain.

The Russian grinned darkly as he said "If you come with me, I can make the hurt stop. If you continue, the hurt will get worse. I hope you realize this, da?" He wiggled the form in his hand as he added "You know there's no other choice except to become one, da?" He giggled as he watched Alfred glare at him. "Never! My land will never become Russian land!" he said angrily. Ivan gave him a smug look as he watched him try to stand and fight, but he couldn't even get above the floor. Ivan stood up and said "Having a little trouble?" He giggled as he watched him.

"You know what to say, da?" he said before adding "You should know that I can do so much worse for your land. It will be much worse than bombing D.C." Alfred just gave him a confused look. So, he knelt down and whispered in his ear "I don't like nuclear warfare, but if it comes to that, I have the toys to do so." He gave him a dark grin as Alfred looked shocked. Then he gave a defeated look before saying "If I say it, I have only one request." Ivan gave a small smile. "I want to see my capital every once in a while."

"Da, but I must go. I am the best at manhunt, da?" he said with a small smile. Alfred sighed, but nodded. Then he looked at him expectantly with a sick grin. It took all of Alfred's pride to gulp and finally say "I… I surrender, Russia."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Start

America woke up having collapsed after saying those dreadful words. He gave up his freedom and he doubted there was any way of getting it back. He found himself on a carrier plane with his head on the Russian's lap. He was about to shoot up, but the pain in his upper torso was making that hard. Ivan placed his hands on Alfred's shoulders and shoved him down, making the American grunt in pain. "Nyet, don't stress the hurt now." He said softly. "We need you in good health to work around my house, da?" Alfred sighed at that. He should've known…

Alfred saw he was facing the window seat and saw the snow in the air that was passing by. He wished this was a dream, he honestly did. Wait, no, it wouldn't be a dream. It'd be a nightmare. If only he could wake up from it to be in his own bed, victorious over Russia in the Cold War that had finally ended. Now, it had ended. But at the cost of the destruction of his capital and the loss of his freedom. He could feel the carrier plane start to descend and it made Alfred feel sick to know they had reached their destination.

Once the plane had landed, Ivan looked down at him with a happy look. "We are home now, da?" he said with a cheerful tone. Ivan scooped Alfred into his arms and got up from his seat. He walked out of the plane and some soldiers saluted Ivan as he passed him. The Russian nodded to them before getting in the back of a car that would take them to Ivan's house. The snow was falling softly; it was probably going to be the only peaceful thing that Alfred would see in a long time. He wouldn't stay with Ivan. No, he'd find a way to get out. He knew the Baltics were there, and he'd take them with him.

Once the car ride was over, Ivan got out and picked up Alfred. The house was very big. Dark too. Everything about it was creepy, and then when Ivan walked in with him, the creepiness factor went up. Everything was dark and the lighting dim. Alfred felt a shiver go up his spine as he looked around. Raivis ran over to greet them. He saw Alfred in his arms and his features saddened. The look in his eyes were lifeless. Living here had taken so much out of him. "P-Privjet, sir…" Latvia said quietly.

"Privjet, little Latvia! Go tell comrade Lithuania to make something special. A victory should be celebrated, da?" he said cheerfully. America growled lowly at that. Ivan placed Alfred on the couch, but it was very lumpy. Probably why he placed him there. Latvia came back and went over to America. "I-I'm sorry this happened to you… W-we were all rooting for you…" he said quietly as he looked at him with his dull eyes. Alfred frowned, knowing that tore it.

Time for another revolution.


End file.
